Disney Prep (Version 2)
by YellowJacket04
Summary: Trying it again, but with Disney Channel! What happens when you get a bunch of shows together into one high school? Songs, fights, pranks, and romantic moments! But when things split up, will they reconcile?
1. Departure

**This will be the last story I write for this account, so hopefully I go out with a bang!** **There won't be a central character, so expect jumping from character to character. Now, without further ado, Disney Prep 2.0.**

 **Girl Meets World:**

 **Riley's POV:**

My dad was yelling, "Great news!" as he ran into the room. "I get to teach history at Disney Prep!" "Great," replied Maya. "But where is it?" "California." "Vacation! New friends, new boys, new school-" "New mischief making opportunities." "Well, girls, you need to go pack. Time to take on a new world."

 **Lab Rats: Elite Force:**

 **Chase's POV:**

Mr. Davenport came into the room, wearing that face that he wears when he can make money or he bought something. "Great news, you are moving to California!" Bree was the first one to respond. "Wait, I get to go to Hollywood?" "Well, not exactly, but close. You will be going to a school called Disney Prep. You will be flying there first thing in the morning."

 **Jessie/Bunk'd:**

 **Emma's POV:**

"Wait- new school? I couldn't even handle the old one!" Zuri didn't want to go, but as long as Xander was there, I didn't care. "Yes, Jessie told me that Luke would meet us there, and there will be dorms to stay in. Plus, Xander, Tiffany, Jorge, you can all go!" "My mother will flip, but I need new things to study." "Well, let's go to Disney Prep."

 **Kickin' It:**

 **Jack's POV:**

"So, I would be teaching karate to the students at Disney Prep and you would help me." Jerry wasn't on board, but I needed his help. "And, how much would this pay?" "Free scholarship, which means free dorm, which means seeing girls, especially since you and Mika broke up." "Fine, let's just go."

 **Austin and Ally:**

 **Austin's POV:**

"But, I got the scholarship, and they'll accept all of us! Plus, Dez, it's close to Hollywood, so you could get help with movies! And Trish, they'll have plenty of job opportunities." "I say we do it." This Disney Prep didn't sound bad to me. Plus, they could have a studio to record more songs. "Come on! Please?" "Let's do it."

 **Best Friends Whenever:**

 **Cyd POV:**

Shelby and Barry were trying to convince me to go to a new school, and Naldo was getting in on it. "This school has some of the best labs in the country!" exclaimed Barry. "But is there something that isn't comepletly useless?" "There are cute boys," said Shelby. "Warmer." "There are a bunch of unique restraunts," convinced Naldo. "There you go!" "Let's get moving!"

 **There you go! There will be more chapters and characters to come, and maybe even some ships! Only time will tell. See you soon!**


	2. New school, New people

**K.C. Undercover**

 **K.C.'s POV:**

When the Agency heard about this new school and who was going, they told me, Ernie, and Judy to go undercover as students so we could find any potential assets. But when Marisa heard, she wanted to come, so we took her. I'm probably going to regret that.

 **Nobody's POV:**

When everybody got to the school and into the auditorium, there were the usual first day ambitions, but there were also friendships being formed. Liv walked up to Paige and Frankie. "Hi. I saw you and was wondering. Aren't you two Bizaardvark?" "Yes, we are. I'm Frankie, she's-" " Yeah, aren't you Liv Rooney?" "Yeah, from _Sing it Louder!"_ "I love it when she does that." Meanwhile, Maddie was going up to the coach. "Hi, Mr..." "Bolton." "Yeah, when can I make the basketball team?" "Make it?" "Yeah, competition can't be too tough right?" "Heh. I like you kid." When Bree, Chase, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar walked through, they were surrounded by fans. Farkle, Olive and Ravi walked up. They all were spouting gibberish about the science behind the bionics at the same time. "Uh, Chase? Now might be a good time to break out the Geek-Fu." pleaded Bree. (If you can get that reference, I genuinely applaud you.) "One at a time, I will answer all your questions." On the other side, China ran into Liv and Austin. "Hi, Mr. Moon, Ms. Rooney. I was wondering if maybe I could preform with you two some time? I love both of your music." "I would love that," said Liv. In the far corner, K.C. was scoping out the entire student body. "Come on, let me find you a man!" pleaded Marisa. "I need to focus on the mission." After a little while, Cory walked in. "Students! Let me just say, I am delighted to be your new history teacher, and I think this will be a great year!" Another teacher walked up. "Well, thank you Mr. Matthews. Hi, I'm Alex. I know you should be calling me Mrs. Greybeck, but I don't care. Let me give you two pieces of advice. Choose your dormmate wisely, and don't eat the food here. Class dismissed." All of a sudden, Stan ran in with Avery, Tyler, and Chloe. "Hey, can anyone tell me where to put Robert?" Everyone was in shock. "Well, talking dog. That's new," commented Alex.

 **Welp, there's Chapter 2 already. What did you think of some of the cameos? And, if you did get that reference, tell me. Until next time.**


End file.
